The structure of a distributed system comprises a large number of field devices, which communicate via a network structure, for example via a bus system, with one another and/or with a higher-level control system or controller. Examples of field devices which are used in distributed systems are drives, motor protection units, switchgear assemblies, sensors, in particular sensors for pressure, temperature and flow measurements, low-voltage devices, actuators and/or analysis devices.
Device information for the field devices in the distributed system, such as device documentation, device core data and device parameters, is stored.
The functions of the field devices are not just restricted to passing on measurement data or fault messages. The field devices are increasingly being extended with additional functionalities for the configuration, engineering and diagnosis of an automation system, for example with control functions, setting-up functions, diagnosis functions, maintenance functions, optimization functions, alarm processing functions and/or life functions, in which case the additional functionalities must also be integrated separately in each field device.
A large number of applications for control, for preventative maintenance and for status recording of the distributed system, which are also known as asset optimization (installation optimization), are also closely related to the field devices and must be installed for the field devices.
In order to provide the functionality and all of the descriptions which are associated with it and are accessed by a field device over the entire life cycle in the distributed system, complex installation and configuration processes are required for the device-specific functionalities and/or information for the field devices, since the device-specific functionalities and/or information are/is provided separately for each field device and are transmitted to the distributed system.
A further disadvantage is that the device-specific functionalities and/or information for the field devices and the components associated with them are integrated individually in the distributed system. This process is highly time-consuming and is associated with considerable technical effort, thus in particular considerably increasing the setting-up effort.
Components which are necessary in order to address a relevant field device and use it in a given network do not yet exist on the basis of the procedure described above, but are dependent on further configuration and setting-up steps. These components differ, depending on the communication architecture that is used. Fieldbus systems such as FOUNDATION fieldbus, PROFIBUS, PROFINet and/or HART are suitable protocols for communication between the field devices and the higher-level control system or controller. Linking devices (couplers) may represent the corresponding component for the FOUNDATION fieldbus. Corresponding components are provided by remote-I/Os (remote input and output units) for the PROFIBUS.